Leaving
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: When Mello left Wammy's, he left Matt, his only real friend, behind. How was Matt supposed to react? A short little one-shot based on Matt's emotions when Mello left him behind at Wammy's after L died. Rated T for language.


**I was just thinking of Matt, so here's this story. It's not going anywhere really; it's more of a one shot, not really a character exploration, rated T for language. **

"Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mello asked, entering the room we shared. I was busy playing Call of Duty, but I nodded my head anyway.

"What's up, Mello?" I asked shooting the guy I was playing in the head. "BOOM, Headshot!" I yelled.

"Matt, turn the game off, this is serious," Mello pressed. I ignored that part, giving him a small 'nah, I'm listening'. According to Mello, everything that wasn't video games was serious. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do. Making Mello mad was fun, but you had to know where to draw the line. I had drawn it and gone way past it.

"Matt, turn the fucking game off and listen to me! This is why you aren't suited to be L's heir; all you do is sit on your lazy ass and play those damned video games!"

"We've been through this a million times Mello! I don't give a flying fuck about being L's heir. You think I want to be out there, risking my skin to help people I don't know? Cos I don't Melly, I'd rather sit on my lazy ass than be out there. Besides, there's no reason to try for it, I try hard enough, and you always beat me, then Near beats you. I have no chance at being his heir when the time comes. Everyone here already knows it's going to be Near," I snapped, throwing my control to the floor.

I had crossed a line, but I didn't care. Everyone did know that Near was next in line to be L's heir, and that Mello was wasting his time trying to beat Near out. The tiny white haired boy didn't even study most of the time, and he still beat out Mello.

"You know what, Matty? Fine, stay here and play video games. I came here to ask you to leave Wammy's with me, to go out and fight against Kira. L's dead, Matt. I leave first thing tomorrow morning, and Near gets flown out later that day. I was going to take you with me, but if you'd rather be here instead of trying to stop Kira, then fine," Mello said calmly, leaving the room. I sat there on the ground, dumbfounded.

L dead, Mello and Near leaving and me, alone. Nobody else at the orphanage would talk to me, either because I was too close to Mello, who scared the shit out of everybody within five yards, or because I was in the 'Wammy's Top Three', and therefore too smart to talk to.

**-The next morning-**

I got up early that morning, so early that Mello was still asleep. I watched him for a moment, and then went to pack some things. I was going to go with him, and make up for ignoring him last night. Only, when I had returned with everything packed, he had gone.

I ran through the orphanage, looking for Mello, my suitcase forgotten in the bedroom. He must've gotten up, dressed, and left, without bothering to pack. He was planning to start his investigation with nothing but the money in his fund, so he wouldn't have needed a suitcase. I caught up with him at the front gate.  
"Mello, wait for me!" I cried, waving my hands wildly. Mello turned around, but said nothing. He just stopped and stared.

"You came," he said simply.

"Yeah, couldn't let you go alone" I grinned. Mello glared at me, and if looks could kill...

"Go away, you had your chance. You wanted to play video games"

"Melly, don't be an asshole. Just let me come with you. I want to come, and you obviously want me with you," I smirked, ruffling my hair slightly.

"That's the problem with you Matt. You always think everyone wants you around. When Linda held that dinner party when we were 10, you went because you were 'certain all the girls loved you'. You ended up getting lipstick all over your face. Well, I don't want you to come. Not now, not ever. Go back to your video games and let the real heirs do all the dirty work. As long as Matt 'I don't give a flying fuck' Jeevas gets to play his precious Mario Kart, who cares right?"

I thought that was below the belt. I had heard Linda talking about me the day of that dinner, and Mello had told me that he wanted me along. I couldn't respond though. He had turned and left at the end of his little speech, walking fast enough for anyone to get the message to just fuck off. I headed back to the orphanage, ready to allow myself to cry and miss Mello, when I ran into Near.

"He's not the greatest friend you know" he said calmly, watching Mello's retreating form.

"Fuck off, Near. I'm not in the mood for you right now" I snapped, trying to push him away. For a little kid, he was pretty damn sturdy.

"He'll be back" he said in the same annoying calm voice. I shook my head.

"Doubt it, he's pretty fucking pissed with me this time."

"Matt, you do know he loves you, right?" Near asked, as if he was asking if I knew the sun was a star. "Linda does too, most of the girls really. But Mello is different, he loves you because of your ability to aggravate people to no ends, not because you have nice hair, or a six pack"

"How did you know I had a six pack?" I asked, ruffling my hair again.

"Matt, we took swimming together for a month. I was bound to notice..."

I stared at Near, his usually pale face slightly flushed. I quickly changed the subject, asking when Near would leave.

"After lunch I suppose" he said "it's enough time to gather my things, and say good bye to my friends"

"What friends?" I blurted out, turning as red as my hair when Near looked at his feet. "I mean…sorry, I was out of line"

"No, it's understandable. I just meant that I'd like to say a proper good bye to you, Matt. You're the only one in this entire orphanage who ever understood me. You're the only one I considered a real friend," he said, leaning towards me with a growing flush across his cheeks. I don't know what compelled me, but the next second I found myself leaning back, longing to touch my lips against his, even just for a moment.

'_Mello, remember him? He loves you Matt, you can't just go kissing his arch rival because you're mad,'_ Said that pointless little voice that tells you what to do. I shook my head clear and closed the gap between me and Near. His lips tasted plain, sort of like water when you aren't thirsty, or those really weird flavorless chips, but the kiss was amazing. I had been hoping to save my first kiss for Mello, but the way things were going, he wouldn't want to look at me again, let alone kiss me.

Near's tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly, acting on instinct rather than experience. Near's tongue poked its way into my mouth, exploring cautiously. I wanted to pull away, but my anger at Mello forced me to deepen the kiss.

That's when Roger caught us.

He told us off for being out of bed so early. Then he told us off for being outside without supervision. Then he told us off for kissing in public. Then he told us off for kissing at all. When he was done telling us off, he called a cab and sent Near away, off to Japan or America, I wasn't paying attention to which. That's when it hit me.

I had no friends anymore.

The realization hit me so hard I began to cry, right there in Roger's office. I told him everything, about my love for Mello, his love for me, my reason for kissing Near, and my desire to be with Mello. The fact that the only friends I had in the world were now gone. I was destroyed by the thought, and Roger moved me into Near's old room. A single room with a view of the fields that surrounded Wammy's, the very fields that Mello had been found in 10 years ago, with Near at his side.

I spent every day for the next few years in that room, looking over those hills. I didn't pick up a single video game, didn't eat a bite of food, no matter how hard anyone pushed. I kept my eyes glued to the window, remembering the four year old Mello stumbling around, trying to get rid of two year old Near. I could've sworn I saw Mello's straw colored hair out the window.

'_Impossible_' I thought, looking again. '_Mello's in Japan, or America. Something like that, he's not outside my window.'_

"Matt, quit daydreaming, let's go" said a voice.

"Melly?" I asked, looking outside. Mello was indeed standing there, looking dangerous, clad all in leather, but it was really him. I looked down at my clothes, a simple white shirt with black stripes, a fuzzy brown vest, and some old blue jeans.

"Who'd you think it was, dumbass? Let's go, unless you changed your mind" I swung my leg over the window sill, landing cat like on the other side. Mello had grown a lot in the past few years. He was no longer boyish with a powerful charm, but powerful with the hint of a boyish charm. His eyes had darkened and his hair was less lush, but it was still him.

Standing there with him brought back a rush of memories, memories of kissing Near, and of crying to Roger. I wanted to kiss Mello then, but there wasn't time. We had to go, off to Japan, or America, or maybe even China, but I didn't care. Mello had come back for me, and that's all I could've ever wanted.


End file.
